User blog:SabrinaCarpenterLove/SabrinaCarpenterLove's Ultra Challenge! Episode Four
Welcome back to SabrinaCarpenterLove's Ultra Challenge! I started to post both the logo that BJDF made, and an avatar. Today, the lucky avatar is the one from Oh No!. Anyway, nobody did the last challenge for the third episode, so I'm going to call up a random team to be the winners. As a host and loyal person, the drawing is absolutely fair. Team Music Flyer, you guys are the winners! Congrats! What do you want on your medal? Come tell me on my message wall! Now, to get to the business: here are your challengers! Bunnylove14 (returning competitor) Mikeyrocks33 (returning competitor) Someone10000 (newcomer) JustADancer (returning competitor) Pearl Louise (eliminated) BJDF (newcomer) JamesLeeKephart (newcomer) Bunny, Mikey, Dancer, welcome back! Pearl, James, and Someone, here are the rules: Each one of you will be given a challenge that you are required to do. Read the instructions carefully and make sure to go back for any mistakes. If mistakes are visible, please go back and fix them. If you are unable to do the challenge because you must create something of your own, you will answer a question like giving a short story. You may not cheat, or you will be eliminated. Now, here are the teams: Team Drag Race: Bunny and Mikey Team Yay: Someone and Dancer That Same Old Baby Girl: James and BJDF Here you go, guys. Your first challenge: Give a short speech about the 2016 presidental race. Must be creative. Results Wow, guys. I don't know if you were busy, if you didn't get the notification, or if you just ignored me completely. The only ones who commented were BJDF and Bunny, but it wasn't exactly what I was looking for! Big disappointment, guys. Seriously more disappointed than ever. I'll just go over to the elimination. 1st place is... Bunny, James, and BJDF! Congrats, guys! You all won first place. Why? Well, although Bunny didn't give a short speech, he did fix a problem I had on commenting and replying. James was the only one to respond with anything when I notified him about this episode, and BJDF, I have a surprise for you. 2nd place is Dancer and Someone. I'll let you guys slide this time, but if the second challenge is completely ignored, then you guys get elimination. 3rd place.... Pearl. No, it's not you. It's me. Sadly, you are replaced and eliminated. Wait... Pearl is WHAT?! Yep. That's right! Pearl has a replacement, that's when BJDF comes in. BJDF, you will join James. Sadly, that means I have to change the name of your team. Grrr! Anyway, here's your challenge: Go onto Face Your Manga and try to make the best manga you've ever made. Least creative one is eliminated. However, I have a suprise for The Hosts of the Drag Race. You guys can just upload a manga with permission from one of your contestants of your Drag Race. If you can't do the challenge, you may share a short story or tell me your high score in any Just Dance game, if you have any. Good luck! Category:Blog posts